Talk:Episode 190: Determination of the Bluish Flames/@comment-4842541-20140907074655
We're now back with Cardfight Vanguard: The Countdown to Blaster Joker, goodbye my Cera. . . . What? You're going to tell me that I just spoiled the ending? . . . It's not a spoiler. You know why? Because we had Star-vader, Blaster Joker revealed to us a LONG time ago. And as you all know, Blaster Blade is an important symbol to the franchise. And who does he represent? Aichi. As the franchise tells you. I mean seriously you have to be oblivious not to notice this a mile away. So anyway we're back to Mastermind Cera's impending loss as he has just performed Legion and Omega Locked Gaillard's field. Cera prepares for his loss by getting his twin drive and forcing Gaillard into a pretty bad spot. But at the same time Gaillard still managed to keep his victory up by taking only one damage, which the other good guys actually note. And thus we get losing Cera arguing with winning Gaillard over the duties of being a Quatre Knight. Gaillard rightfully calls the loser a traitor while Cera pretty much says the the winner is loyal to Aichi to a fault. And also says that because the winner lost to Kai, the winner is too weak. Though seriously Cera, Kai is so much stronger than you are. I don't care how big of a mastermind you are, but Kai is Kai. He only loses if the plot dictates it. In fact Kai really shouldn't have lost this many times in the season, but I guess plot dictates a protagonist must lose. So yeah Gaillard performs Legion, does his thing, get a Glory skill, and doesn't do any damage. Which the good guys also note. . . . Ok I get the fact that MC Mya isn't around, but seriously guys, do you really have to commentate about stuff like that? You're making me miss the guy and Dr. O. Speaking of which, I wonder what they're up to . . . So anyway, Gaillard's imminent victory is delayed, and then Mastermind Cera to compensate his eventual loss, calls Final Turn. Le Gasp, that's against official tournament rules! And also pretty dumb considering Gaillard just healed to three damage in the turn before. Cera, you're a Mastermind, that's good. You've done some pretty awesome things as a villain. It makes you really hateable to the point that all of Japan is against you, which is a good thing. Villains should strive to be like you. But you're also a loser, and you really shouldn't call a phrase if you don't know how to use it. And you say that Kai could never beat you. Considering you don't even know how to use Final Turn, pretty sure Kai's got you beat before the First Vanguard even gets flipped. So anyway, Cera rides a new unit, one that doesn't Omega Lock btw so pretty much the previous episode's title was misnamed, and then locks one more of Gaillard's unit. Cera then calls on a whole attack force that all attack Gaillard, and Gaillard expertly blocks the rearguards and then takes a critical to the face while being at three damage, which is a very, very skillful move. But it's not over. Loser Cera still has more tricks up his sleeve. Cera's new unit allows him to stand his rearguards for more attacks depending on how many units his opponent has locked. Gaillard has three. Cera has three other rearguards that can be stood this way. And we're treated to pretty much one of the funniest things I've ever heard a villain say. "Radon, Radon, Neon." HAHAHAHAHAHA I can't stop laughing everytime I think of that. So yeah, Radon, Radon, and Neon get up, and get compared to zombies rising from their graves . . . which really confuses me. Did the animators forget Cera wasn't using Granblue anymore? I mean they're robots. They just attacked, WHY ARE THEY RISING FROM THE GROUND!?!?!?!? Well anyway, they attempt to attack again, but Gaillard blocks expertly once more. Cera is frustrated, because he actually thought he had a chance of actually pulling a final turn. But then Blaster Joker was like, "HAH! You're not Aichi." Gaillard's turn comes, and he then starts up a speech on how even though Cera wrongfully calls Kai a weakling, Kai and also Aichi has taught Gaillard a little something. A little concept called . . . MATES! Yes Aichi and Kai taught little Aichi 2.0 about marriage . . . oh wait wrong meaning. But anyway apparently now Gaillard has the power of friendship on his side as astral projections of the dead Neve and Ratie appear to help him defeat Cera. . . . What was that? Neve and Ratie aren't dead? . . . Meh I'll still run with the joke. So anyway Gaillard and his 'dead' companions then proceed to call "FINAL TURN!" on Cera. Le Gasp, that's against official tournament rules! But at least you're doing it right. After that, I think there's a mistake in the script as Gaillard apparently superior calls the original Aglovale, but only after using Aglovale's skill does Gaillard actually use Glare's legion skill. I mean it's not impossible, but would it kill the animators to at least show how Gaillard superior called Aglovale if they meant it? I mean they didn't even need to superior call Aglovale, just have Gaillard call it regularly since Aglovale's superior calling skill will trigger Glare anyway. So anyway, Gaillard gains his Glory, Mastermind Cera turns out to have a very cruddy hand against the power of Glory, and Cera gets critically smashed by the bluish flames. Afterwards Cera has six damage, the fight is over, and Gaillard casts Judgement against Cera, even cracking Cera's little Quatre Knight device. Gaillard has won, he is the Glorious Victor. But Cera is the Sorest Loser and decides its not over and attempts to trap the good guys in ice. Gaillard's flame for some reason can't melt these ice, only because Gaillard is inside this time. . . . Which is actually kind of brilliant when you think about it. At first it looks like Gaillard's fire powers are very inconsistent with each other, but think about this. The first time he was inside, so logically that does mean according to Cera, Gaillard's flames won't work. But then the second time it does work. Why? Gaillard was outside of the ice during the second time. With the third time Gaillard no longer works against the ice because he's inside again. I'm actually astonished by this. It may be an accident but the writers were actually consistent with the portrayal of Cera's ice. Bravo writers, and bravo Cera. Too bad Mastermind Cera has seen his match. As Cera nears Aichi since everyone else is trying to fend off the ice, thorny vines wrap around the ice, and steel pillars appear, and the ice is broken. It's the not at all dead Ratie and Neve to the rescue. . . . Actually this part kind of bothers me. Ratie I would understand if she did the rescue because no one knows here whereabouts. But however 'Mastermind' Cera stated that only a Quatre Knight level person can break the ice from the outside. Ratie is a wild card in this so there's no way Cera can control that. But Neve was in the room as well! Sure he was knocked out but why didn't Cera bother trapping Neve!?!?!? Sore loser Cera, good bye. And it is good bye, as apparently Gaillard's judgement is not done yet. Cera's little amulet is cracking and it finally breaks, stripping him of his Quatre Knight status, and thus that means, MEMORY JUDGEMENT! . . . Ouch. All the other people who recieved memory judgement only took like light pillars to the face. But Cera had to be burned and then also be humiliated. You were a good villain Cera but a very bad loser, you will not be missed. So anyway Aichi is saved, no one seems to care that the seals are down and thus Aichi and the world is still in danger, and the good guys are at peace . . . OR ARE THEY!? . . . Actually it is one of those are they moments because right after all that Gaillard then proceeds to claim Kai, Naoki, Ren, and Leon as enemies . . . Dude . . . you just got your rear beat by Kai, the one who has proven to be MUCH stronger than you. Let it go. In fact the good guys now know what's going on, JOIN FORCES LIKE YOU DID AGAINST CERA! Stop fighting each other and stop acting like idiots! Gawd, you're making Cera look like a genius, and he was a pretty good one up until he lost. So yeah, that's the end of the episode. Next one we get Kourin vs Naoki. The 'love interest' vs the Other Bro. Will it be nearly as cool as this episode? Of course not. The Quatre Knights and Kourin have reverted to being idiots so that just means we're back where we started right before Cera was revealed to be a Mastermind. . . . Gawd I miss Cera. Irony at its finest!